What If?
by x.Babii-dreema
Summary: Ever wondered what if Jake had chosen Lisa over Becca? If Russ belived Dannii when she was raped? if Sam didn't join Andy's leauge? If when the explosion hapened, Zoe and Joe HADN'T been there? my first fan fic. please r&r thankyou
1. An Unexpected Suprise

**What if?**

"Becs I'm sorry" he whispered.

Becca stared at him, how could Jake **_HER _**Jake do this to her? Why would he sleep with someone else? Why?

"How long?" she said quietly.

"Don't torture yourself" Jake said quietly to her

"HOW LONG!" she screamed at him.

"Six months" Lisa whispered.

"You little bitch!" Becca shouted at her 'friend' "How could you do this to me Lisa? You were supposed to be my friend"

"I know beks, im really sorry. It just kinda happened and... Well... i love her becks i really do..." Jake said quietly.

"GET OUT" Becca screamed "GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm just gonna get my stuf and then i'll be gone ok? i promise."

Jake and Lisa went into Beca's bedroom as becca began to cry, brushing the tears away she vowed not to cry until HE had left her apartment. About an hour later they left, slamming the door beca sank against the door frame, tears roling out of her eyes. She took off her engagement ring and threw it at the opposite wall.


	2. At Tony and Mandy's

**A/N Heya I no that the order is a bit messed up but hey, hope u enjoy it – r&r**

Becca cried herself to sleep that night. She wondered why this was all happening to her, why didn't she have the type of relationship that Mandy and Tony had?

**At Mandy and Tony's**

"Tony just leave me ALONE! I am NOT a child, I do NOT need you to look after me, I want my own space." Mandy Screamed at him.

"Sorry Mand, I didn't know ok, it's just I love you and I hate to see you like this ok? What's wrong Hun? Is it Becca, have you had a row?" Tony said gently.

"DON'T PATRONISE ME TONY! For god sake you can be so annoying sometimes…"

"Hey, Hey, clam down ok Mand, everything is gonna be ok…"

At this Mandy hit him, why couldn't he understand? She began to punch his chest when Tony grabbed her arms, and pulled her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"Ssshhh, hunny everything will be all right, calm down. Okay?"

"I'm sorry" Mandy said into his chest, "I shouldn't have hit you, its just everything is getting to me gain and what with the argument with Max and everything I'm just a bit low…" She concluded, her face buried into Tony's neck.

"Hey, you and max will sort stuff out ok? He's your brother and you will get through this all right? Look at me Mand, just promise me one thing? NEVER hit me again all right?"

Mandy nodded into his chest when he said this and sniffed. Tony sat down on the sofa, puling Mandy with him. She snuggled up to her boyfriend and placed her arm around his waist.

"I love you Tony" She said, kissing him softly

"I love you too Mandy" he said, kissing her back.

**Back at Becca's**

She walked over to the phone and swallowed, drying eyes she picked up the reciver ad dialled Mandy's number.

"Hello" she heard her bet friend say.

"………………"

"Hello?" she said again.

"…………………….."

"Becs is that you?"

"…………."

"Speak up I can't hear you!" Mandy said, begin to panic.

"Mandy?" Becca said quietly

"Hey beck's you okay?"

"He Left me, Jake left me… He slept with that slapper Lisa Hunter" Becca said before hanging up the phone and sinking to the wall.

Somehow telling someone made it al seem too real for her to take in.


	3. The Freshers Party

Danni spun round as the door slammed shut. It was only Russ. She breathed out audibly.

'Heya Hun' Russ said, snaking his arms around her waist.

Dannii said nothing and just smiled, she could trust Russ, she knew it but she didn't want to ruin what they had until…

"Louise said that you needed to tell me something?" Russ asked her, his face full of concern.

"You'd better sit down" Dannii replied her face pale.

"What's up?" he asked her

"Russ, you know when I went to the freshers party and…we had that… row" Dannii said tearfully.

"Hey, I thought we'd gotten over that now" Russ said, that was the one thing he hated about Dannii; it took her ages to get over things.

"I know I'm sorry… but well you know a while ago when you introduced me to Andy?"

"Yeah" Russ said, Dannii was obviously getting somewhere but he couldn't see where it was leading.

"Well… Russ, something happened, He…He raped me" She concluded, sobbing.

Russ immediately cuddled her close, she snuggled against his chest as she sobbed, Russ closed his eyes, how could this have happened? He was meant to look after her and yet he had let something like this happen? He was disappointed in himself. Russ had thought something was up with Dannii, but he didn't ask… no wonder she had been a bit distant lately.

"How did this happen" He asked her gently.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Dannii stormed out of Russ's flat. She was dressed up and heading over to the SU bar for the freshers party. Russ didn't want to go, he was still hung over from the lads night out he attended the other night. His brother Sam had introduced them to a lad he knew from the extreme sports club he attended. Dannii had met him while she was working. She thought he was a bit arrogant but an overall a decent bloke.

She ran lightly down the stairs and crossed the road to the bar.

"Hey there she is!" Joe exclaimed when he saw her. Joe and Dannii were best friends; they were closer then brother and sister.

"You finally let Russ out of bed then Dan?" said Joe, laughing at the look Dannii had on her face.

"Ha Ha, you are extremely funny JOSEPH, but the last time I checked YOU didn't have a girl-friend."

Joe replied by smirking at her and turned back to his conversation with Jez. Dannii and Joe shared an odd kind of friendship but were still ectremely close.

Over in the corner, Dannii's other, slightly drunk best friend Zarah was trying to flirt with Sam. Dannii would have gone to rescue him, (Zarah can be very scary when she wants to be) but she still hadn't forgiven Sam after everything he had done to her and Russ's relationship.

"Dan, bad news you're going to have to work" said Darren, the boss of the SU bar.

"WHAT, Darren today's my day off. I am NOT working"

"Please Danielle; it would seem that the freshers have multiplied. Oh come on, I am begging you!"

"Fine, I'll work for a couple of hours ok… AND I get to keep my tips… ALL of my tips"

"You're a star Dan" Darren said, kissing her head.

* * *

Behind the bar she was bombarded by drunken students until she was finished working.

* * *

"Lousy students" she mumbled, counting her tips.

"Heya, its Dannii isn't it?" Andy said, sidling up to her.

"Hi" Dannii replied.

"Good party" he said before whispering something into her ear. Dannii looked shocked and stood back, shaking her head.

"Oh come on Dan, Its not like you don't want to." Andy said, grabbing her waist.

Darren glanced over in the direction of Dannii when he saw Andy whisper something to her before grabing her waist. He stared for a moment before he made his way over to Dannii, but before he could tell Andy to clear off. Dannii had slapped him.

After a conversation to an extremely worried Darren and Joe, Dannii stood outside the bar, breathing heavily.

* * *

"Hey" Andy said to her, he had two drinks in his hands.

"Go away; I told you, I'm not interested."

"Yeah I kinda gathered that." Andy replied. "Look, I'm sorry; you're obviously not that kinda girl ok… Peace offering" He asked, handing her the spiked drink.

Thinking it was a no side effects type of thing she took it.

"Thanks" Dannii said. Taking a sip.

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK

"Shhh" Russ whispered into her ear as Dannii sobbed into his neck. "Everything will be allright. I'll make sure of It ok Hun"

Dannii nodded.

After a while, Russ carried Dannii into the bedroom, silently thanking the fact that his parents and younger sister Nicole were out.

Dannii fell asleep instantly. However It took Russ a very long time to get to sleep. He would avenge his girlfriend with every breath he took. He decided, before sleep claimed him

**Hope u liked it. R&R**


End file.
